User blog:OliverakaFlash/Fanfiction August 2016
Previously on Lab Rats Elite Force: Oliver and Skylar went on a date, Bree and Kaz went on a date, Chase updated his override app so he can trigger Bree's emotions. ***Everyone is hanging out at the "Slicing Pizza" cafe Oliver: So, what should we do today? Kaz: I have an idea. Bree: What is it? **Chase triggers Bree's emotions so that she is mad at Kaz. Kaz: Bree, why are you mad at me? Bree: Because you still didn't say your idea. Chase: Kaz's idea is an olympics between superheroes and bionic heroes. Kaz: How did you find out? Chase: Bree is about to talk. Oliver: What's going on? Chase: I just discovered a hidden ability Skylar: You can read minds? Chase: Oh, yes. Kaz: This. Oliver: Is. Kaz: Awesome! ***Bree, Kaz, Chase, Oliver, Skylar enter Davenport Tower and decide to to host Superbionic olympics. Bree: So, let's host the olympics. Kaz: No, only... Chase: The five of us against each other. Kaz: STOP DOING THAT Chase: You want me to scan Bree's brain so you could make her like you more. Bree: Kaz, no. I already love you buddy. Chase: Skylar, Oliver wants you to tell him that. ***Skylar kisses Oliver Skylar: I love you. Oliver: I love you too. Bree: Anyways, so let's start the battle. On the rooftop! Chase: Okay, lets go! ****Oliver and Kaz fly, Bree and Skylar superspeed. Chase: I'll just take the elevator. ****Oliver, Kaz, Bree, Skylar, and Chase arrive Oliver: Chase what took you so long? Chase: Oliver, I know you are making fun of me cool down. That's too cold. I will be the referee. Kaz: Bree, I think you need two more people. ***Bree superspeeds and gets Leo and Adam from the bionic island. Adam: What am I doing here? Bree: Kaz, here. I got two team members. Kaz: Oopsie Leo: Well I have a bionic chip that gives me all bionic abilities ever created, so let's battle. Adam: Oh, boom boom and the hit hit? Sounds good to me, I call skins! Oliver: Adam, its superheroes against bionic heroes. Chase: Okay, the first match will be Leo vs. Kaz Leo: Fancy... Kaz: Okay, lets battle. ***Leo blasts Kaz into the sky through fireballs Leo: Checkmate. ***Kaz flies back and shoots fireballs Kaz: Two can play this game. ***Leo shoots heat vision, which causes Kaz to discover he has heat vision too. Leo: Cmon Kaz. ***Leo geoleaps Kaz to Caldera Leo: Checkmate. Chase: You can geoleap?!!! Leo: Yup. ***Leo brings back Kaz. Chase: Okay, Leo wins the battle against Kaz. Kaz: Dang it. Chase: Next battle is Bree versus Skylar. Bree: Oh yeah Skylar: That's cute ***Skylar shoots fireballs at Bree and opens a space portal to the moon. Bree: Oh my, I can breeze in space! Skylar: I win. Chase: SKYLAR! ***Bree superspeeds back to Earth Bree: I just found out I can breeze in space! Skylar: Copycat. Well speedster, there is something you can't do. ***Skylar traps Bree underground. Bree: Haha ***Bree runs so fast that she goes through the Earth back to Davenport Tower Skylar: Bree, are you the fastest person alive? Bree: How about a race Skylar, between you and me. Let's see who's the fastest person alive. Skylar: Lets do it! ***Bree and Skylar race across the entire solar system, and reach the sun, then superspeed back Bree: I win! Chase: The victory goes to Bree. Next match, Oliver versus Adam Adam: Going down Ollie. Oliver: I have super strength, flying, water, and ice powers. You have heat vision and super strength. Adam: Oh, you are wrong. ***Adam blast waves Oliver down Davenport tower. ***Oliver flies up Oliver: My turn ***Oliver creates a tornado which flies Adam up. ***Adam discovers he can geoleap ***Adam geoleaps back Oliver: Well Adam, the thing is that. I can do something you never realized. ***Oliver creates a ice tornado, which shoots water and ice alongside flying people to the North Pole. ***Adam blastwaves everything Oliver made. Adam: Haha ***Adam does heat vision which knocks out Oliver. Adam: I win! Chase: Okay, Adam wins. Chase: Next up is Adam, Bree, and Leo vs. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar in 3 events. The first event is a hidden ability mission. The two groups have to battle to see who can uncover the most hidden abilities. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar have to be on Earth. Adam, Bree, and Leo have to be here on Caldera ***Adam, Bree, and Leo visit Caldera Bree: Okay guys, so with my speed I could run so fast that I can go through the Earth. Let me try to see what else my speed can do. ***Bree runs super fast across Caldera that she travels back in time moments before she left. Bree: Oh my. I just did this. Wow. I ran so fast that I cloned myself! Chase: Bree, you just created an evil clone. Both of you are the opposite of each other. Adam: Sweet! Chase: But your duplicate is evil. Bree: What? Bree Clone: I'm the reverse Bree. Bree: Uh oh. Reverse Bree: I got powers, just like you. Bree: Fine, let's race around Caldera. ***Bree and her Clone race around Caldera which causes the Clone to fall into the volcano. *****Back on Earth***** Kaz: Bree once told me that she, Adam, and Chase once fused bionics, what if that's possible with super powers? ***Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar fuse their abilities and end up creating a huge tornado out of ice, fire, water, and it can be moved with their minds. ****Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo come through Skylar's space portal and react. Oliver: We accidentally created a giant tornado when we fused our powers! If we don't stop it, it could destroy Centium City! Chase: Well, let's contain it! Bree: How! Skylar: By merging! Leo, Bree, and I can all run in opposite direction around the tornado to fuse it! Leo: Let's do that! ****Leo, Bree, and Skylar destroy the tornado. Adam: Okay, Leo and I have to get back to the academy. ***Leo super speeds Adam to the bionic academy. Bree: Well, what a day :) Kaz: Yeah. ***Bree and Skylar super speed down back inside Davenport Tower *** Oliver and Kaz fly back down inside Davenport Tower Chase: I guess I'll just take the elevator, again. *********Cliffhanger: Skylar's breach is still open which brings an unknown speedster through the portal. Unknown Speedster: Where am I? AI Hologram: What was that, Professor Thawne? Professor Thawne: While I was chasing Barry, I ran into another planet and then fell into a portal back to Earth. Gideon, where on Earth am I? Gideon: The tachyon enhancer increased your speed, which caused you to run so fast that you went to "Earth" of another universe. Here, there is no Central City, you are in Centium City. *******End Credits Category:Blog posts